


Beneficial Effects

by roikaiser



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, bottom wataru for all your bottom wataru needs, take you meds eichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roikaiser/pseuds/roikaiser
Summary: Eichi's medication has some unfortunate side-effects, so he stops taking them. But are the withdrawal symptoms even more unfortunate, or...?





	Beneficial Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work that took forever to write so I made it extra long to make up for it. Enjoy!

“Eichi, you can’t just stop taking your medication! I hope you have at least discussed this with your doctor?” Keito’s tone was angry, but Eichi could see the genuine concern behind his furrowed brows.  
  
“My doctor would tell me to start taking the medicine again, you know. Or rather, he would’ve told me not to stop taking them in the first place, haha.”  
  
Eichi smiled at Keito, but he wasn’t having it.  
  
“How incorrigible. Absolutely, totally, utterlry incorrigible. I can’t believe you.”  
  
“The side-effects are terrible, I can’t take them anymore. I’ll be off for a little while and then start taking them again so please don’t worry Keito, you have no idea – “  
  
“You tell me to stop worrying when _you_ stop taking your meds because you fear Hibiki will stop liking you if your dick is soft?!”  
  
Keito turned on his heel and left the room before Eichi could even think of a reply. Not that he had a very convincing reason, it’s just that having erectile dysfunction is kind of awkward when you’re 18, in a relationship, and trying to have an active sex-life.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eichi had planned this, he really had. He would be off meds for a little while and during that time, his dick would return to its former glory and he could perhaps give Wataru something back for all he had done for him. The only problem Eichi had thought of was how to explain his sudden ability to produce a boner to Wataru, who obviously knew of his condition. He just had to think of an excuse without revealing the truth about not taking his medication. Wataru would be upset if he knew.  
  
Unfortunately, even the great Eichi Tenshouin made mistakes sometimes, and it had just occurred to him that his perfect plan had a fault, and not a small one at that. He had not thought that just as medicine can have side-effects when you start taking them, there may be some symptoms when you stop taking them as well. As Eichi read more and more of the withdrawal symptoms of his medicine, he could feel of his plans crumbling apart like a house of cards.  
  
_Withdrawal symptoms include, but are not limited to: abnormally high sex drive, unexpected and persistent erections (priapism), dizziness, excessive sweating, hypersensitivity._  
  
Great.  
  
Eichi knew the list wasn’t just for show. He could feel himself sweating more than normal and well, he was horny, miserably so. Who would’ve known that the medicine that causes erectile dysfunction as it’s side effect would have this kind of an effect on him when he stopped taking it? He had only been off for two days now and he couldn’t imagine the situation getting any worse.  
  
At least he was home. He could just take it easy today and restart the medicine tomorrow and return to school. He would have to make a new plan to make his erection problems disappear, but that was the least of his worries at that moment, or it would have been, had his butler not appeared at his door at that very moment to say:  
  
“Young master, your friend Wataru Hibiki is here to see you. Shall I let him in?”  
  
So much for the situation not getting any worse. This was beyond it.  
  
Eichi felt like God was toying with him. What a cruel joke this whole day was. But perhaps things could go according to his plans after all...?  
  
“Yes, let him in.”  
  
Wataru came in, his feet flying across the floor with grace that had a hint of magic in it. Eichi had always envied the way Wataru carried himself, his ethereal and otherworldly existence, how his presence was both infuriatingly overwhelming and dishearteningly out of reach. Trying to define Wataru Hibiki was as impossible a task for Eichi as attempting to capture smoke with his bare hands would be. And that was exactly what made him so irresistibly interesting; it was the very reason Eichi was so agonizingly infatuated with him. If Eichi ever happened to think he had seen all there was to Wataru, he would immediately find that there were a dozen more things he had not noticed before.  
  
“My emperor, I noted that you did not come to school today, so I decided to pay you a visit.”  
  
Eichi smiled.  
  
“That was most kind of you, Wataru.”  
  
What wasn’t kind, though, was the way Eichi’s erection was straining against his pants, yearning to be freed from its fabric prison. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat, attempting to get even a little bit of friction without looking suspicious. Alas, his actions were not very innocent-looking. In the end he decided to cross his legs to hide his embarrassing state of arousal. However, in doing so he ended up grinding himself a bit too hard in his tight pants and couldn’t help but utter a moan out loud. A very distinct moan, one that Wataru most definitely heard.  
  
“Are you alright, my emperor? That sound just now, are you perhaps sick – “  
  
Eichi momentarily wondered, if it was possible for the human face to portray both absolute despair and impossible lust at the same time, because if so, that was definitely the kind of face he was making right that moment. He couldn’t see what sort of expression he had on his face, so he just smiled at Wataru and hoped his face didn’t betray him.  
  
“Dear Wataru, would you please turn around for me? Just for a moment.”  
  
Wataru gave him a puzzled look but turned his back anyway. Eichi stood up from his chair and couldn’t help but shudder at the feel of his cock in his pants. He needed that inconvenient arousal taken care of, and quick, preferably by Wataru.  
  
Eichi took the few steps necessary to get to Wataru, standing behind him. He slowly put his arms around the other boy, embracing him from behind. In doing so, Eichi’s crotch ended up grinding against Wataru’s ass, giving Eichi some of the much-needed relief he was seeking. Caught up in the feeling of pleasure, he hugged Wataru even tighter, pressing the clothed length of his erection fully against his behind and grinding his hips for more sensation.  
  
All this obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Wataru; the feeling of a hard dick against your ass is a peculiar one after all.  
  
“My Wataru… You have done so much for me and I am barely ever able to do something in return…”  
  
As he said this, Eichi ground his hips against Wataru’s ass again. It felt so lewd, the inside of his pants was soaked and slick with precome and Eichi couldn’t suppress the moan that rose in his throat.  
  
“Let me take care of you…”  
  
Eichi spoke these words directly into Wataru’s ear, lips so close that he could feel the goosebumps on his skin and the shiver that ran down Wataru’s spine as he reveled in the feeling of Eichi pressed flush against him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eichi had gently lead Wataru towards the bed but had changed his mind halfway, so he pinned him against the wall instead. They were still pressed together, not an inch of them apart. Eichi was breathing hard against Wataru’s neck, but for once he wasn’t out of breath because his useless lungs were about to give up, oh no, he was panting because it was so good, it felt so good to have Wataru close like this.  
  
Nibbling small kisses and bites up Watarus neck, Eichi straightened so that he was face to face with Wataru and kissed him. Eichi’s erection hadn’t gone anywhere and was still persistently aching between his legs, straining deliciously against his pants that felt tighter than ever before. He ground his hips against Wataru’s, but tried to not let the pleasure distract him too much. He wanted to kiss Wataru more, he wanted to cherish this rare moment of control over his own traitorous body. Between their urgent, sloppy kisses Eichi heard Wataru say:  
  
“Eichi how… I thought that your meds – ah!”  
  
Eichi lifted his leg so that his thigh was now between Wataru’s legs, his upper thigh rubbing right against Wataru’s crotch. He didn’t want to talk about his medication right now. He didn’t want to think about anything that could potentially ruin this moment. It was time for Eichi Tenshouin to think with his dick.  
  
  
**  
  
  
After several long moments of kissing, grinding and groping, they were on the bed. After all this time, Wataru was finally under _him_ , and not the other way around.   
  
Eichi could see little beads of sweat on Wataru’s forehead. One of them had made its way down and gotten caught on his eyelashes. Wataru was looking up at him, eyes dark and hair a messy cloud of white and pale blue. His lips looked slightly swollen from the excessive kissing and seemed to have a darker shade of red to them than before. Absolutely debauched, yes, that was the proper wording to describe how Wataru looked.  
  
Eichi’s white sweater had been long since removed and the light blue dress shirt he wore underneath was unbuttoned all the way down, exposing his bony chest and narrow waist for Wataru to see. At some other occasion, Eichi might perhaps have felt nervous about showing his body, he knew he looked sick, he _was_ sick, but not now.  
  
_“This body… My body… Right now, it exists for Wataru’s pleasure. The shape it is in is irrelevant.”_  
  
It didn’t take long for the rest of their clothes to start joining the sweater on the floor, forgotten in the haze of arousal and need. Eichi only had his briefs on and Wataru was down to his pants, whole upper body exposed. His erection was straining against his zipper in an odd angle, one that was most certainly uncomfortable. Eichi stroked the outline of it, emitting a muffled noise from Wataru, who had his hand over his mouth to make less noise.  
  
“My dearest Wataru, let me hear your voice, let me hear how much I please you, let me hear it.”  
  
Eichi reached out and placed his own hand on top of the one on Wataru’s mouth.  
  
“I know you sound beautiful, I wish to hear you…”  
  
Wataru let Eichi gently move his hand away, revealing his mouth, and how he was biting his lip. Eichi had never thought that the sight of someone chewing their lip could be so arousing. Keito often bit his lips when working, but Eichi had never even considered him _that way_ (Was Keito even a sexual creature? Eichi shuddered at the thought.) and besides, Keito’s lips seemed chapped enough as they were, no need to bite them more. Wataru’s lips however, oh, they were such a lovely shade of red after being bitten that Eichi couldn’t help himself, he just had to kiss them. Once, twice, and a dozen times more, licking and sucking on them and reveling in the way Wataru whined below him and bucked his hips against Eichi’s thigh.  
  
Eichi removed his mouth from Wataru’s and moved to kiss his neck, licking a long line down, following Wataru’s pulse with his mouth. He moved back up, nibbling his earlobe gently, and whispered:  
  
“Wataru… This time, will you allow me – “  
  
As he spoke, Eichi slid his hand underneath Wataru’s pants and onto his ass where only a thin layer of cotton separated Eichi from what he wanted most. Fingers separated Wataru’s cheeks and felt their way down his crack, stretching the fabric covering it. Exploring further down, Eichi found his hole, and rubbed his forefinger against it, emitting a strained gasp from Wataru. Eichi finished his sentence, voice thick with want:  
  
“ – to have you?”  
  
Eichi could feel Wataru clenching against his finger and Gods, did it go straight to his dick. He had almost forgotten his own issue while teasing Wataru, but the arousal was now back at full force, and he had to resist the tempting idea of just rutting against something, anything, in search of release. But he had to last longer, they hadn’t yet gotten to the part he was so eagerly looking forward to.  
  
“Please, Eichi, please, I want you so badly, I – “  
  
Wataru bit his fist to keep his voice down as Eichi continued to tease his hole through the fabric, but he couldn’t stay quiet at the excessive teasing. Eichi was basically fingering him through his boxers.  
  
“Eichi, dooon’t tease anymmore, I can’t, I can’t take, ahHH…!”  
  
“You’re so beautiful when you beg, I love you so much…”  
  
Eichi gave Wataru’s ass one hard squeeze before stumbling off the bed and standing up. They needed lube, and a condom. After retrieving them, he returned to the bed, where Wataru was kneeling, still trying to catch his breath. He had opened the zipper while Eichi was away and his arousal was obvious, even more so when you took in the large wet patch on the front of his boxers. Lewd. Not that Eichi was any better himself, he could feel his dick dripping precum in copious amounts, and his underwear surely was beyond help at this point, too wet and slick to contain him properly.  
  
The lube and condom package were dropped on the bed as Eichi approached Wataru.  
  
“Let’s get you out of those, darling…” Eichi whispered as he brought his hand down to tug at Wataru’s pants. The zipper had been undone, so removing them was an easy feat. Now they were only two pairs of underwear short of being completely naked.  
  
Slowly, Eichi’s hand found its way to Wataru’s chest, then stomach and even lower still, until he was gripping Wataru’s erection trough his boxer briefs, toying with the slick head he could feel trough the fabric.  
  
Wataru moaned deeply, but shook his head and gripped Eichi’s wrist. His voice was warm but firm:  
  
“Not there.”  
  
He moved the hand behind him, and if Eichi’s dick could’ve gotten any harder, it surely would’ve because 1) It was pretty hot to ask to be fingered, and 2) Wataru knowing what he wanted was arousing as hell. Eichi wasted no time and pulled the underwear down and grabbed the tube of lube, squirting a generous amount of it onto his fingers.  
  
Sliding his finger in was decently easy, Wataru knew how to relax his muscles just right. Had he done this before? Perhaps to himself, alone in his room, with his hard dick in hand and fingers up his ass, wishing it was Eichi’s dick instead… Eichi moaned at the thought.  
  
When Eichi had moved up to three fingers and was scissoring them to prep Wataru thoroughly, he felt a hand on his own dick, stroking the wet fabric on the front of his briefs. Even such a small stimulus was enough to almost send Eichi right over the edge, that’s how turned on he was.  
  
“Ahhh, if you do that I surely won’t last… “  
  
“I will not allow you, not until you have fucked me, your Majesty, _my Emperor_.”  
  
That was it. Eichi was dead. Only figuratively of course, but Wataru’s breathy, hungry voice most certainly had killed him. Spurred on by Wataru’s small whines, Eichi sunk his fingers even deeper, searching for the spot that would make Wataru melt into a puddle of pleasure. He knew he had found it when he felt Wataru suddenly tighten around his fingers, whines turning into a sharp, drawn-out moan.  
  
If the situation had been different, Eichi might’ve continued teasing, but he was so desperately aroused that he wasn’t sure if _he_ could take any more of it. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bedsheets. He’d ask servants to change them later.  
  
Eichi slipped out of his underwear and threw them carelessly on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. He was in no state to think about tidiness, not when Wataru was laying on his bed, panting and so ready and eager to take his dick.  
  
Wataru’s slender fingers helped Eichi put on the condom with perhaps a bit more touching than was necessary, though Eichi didn’t complain. He loved the feeling of those fingers touching him. After the condom was on, Wataru bowed down to touch his mouth lightly to Eichi’s dick and practically whined:  
  
“Please, I want it, please Eichi, _ohh please_ – !“  
  
Gently pushing Wataru back down, so that he was laying on his back again, Eichi whispered in reply:  
  
“You may have it since you beg so beautifully, Wataru...”  
  
The first thrust, the slide in, was agonizingly pleasurable. Eichi had to concentrate all of his remaining brain-capacity (the parts that weren’t consumed by lust) into not climaxing and he still almost did.  
  
Eichi pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. Wataru made a noise between a groan and a sob and rocked his hips back for more. Eichi thrusted harder, Wataru moaned louder, their sounds creating a symphony-like score that echoed in the room and enveloped them like a veil of bliss.  
  
It was all a haze, both of their hands on Wataru’s dick, pumping vigorously, Eichi thrusting and pulling out at a pace that was both too slow and overwhelmingly fast, arousal clouding their minds as climax approached…  
  
Eichi saw white.  Emotion overtook his mind as he came, and it was so intense that his orgasm was almost soundless save for a low grunt that escaped his throat at the end of it.  
   
Even though his own pleasure was at the forefront of his mind, Eichi didn’t wish to leave Wataru hanging, and sped up his hand on his dick, eager to get him to come as well. Wataru’s breathing was so quick it sounded almost like hyperventilation, the only thing that made it apparent that wasn’t the case was the quiet pleas for more, for more pleasure, more speed, _more everything;_ continuing until Wataru, too, reached his relase. __  
  
  
**  
  
  
Afterwards, they were laying on the bed, enjoying the post-orgasm euphoria. Suddenly, Eichi’s content peace was disturbed:  
  
“That was Amazing ✰~! But say, Eichi, I was under the impression that your medication caused total impotence…?”  
  
__  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't skip your meds without consulting your doctor first! Eichi is a big fool, don't be like him :D


End file.
